villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skullbuster
The cyborg Skullbuster was a member of the original Reavers, a gang of cyborgs living in a ghost town in Australia who perpetrated robberies across the globe. He encountered the X-men multiple times. Original Skullbuster, as well as Pretty Boy and Bonebreaker, avoided being sent through the Siege Perilous along with the other Reavers after being defeated by the X-Men. Under the leadership of Donald Pierce, the remaining Reavers allied themselves with Lady Deathstrike and her minions and began training to defeat the X-Men. The Reavers never ended up battling the X-Men but encountered Wolverine, beat him half to death, and then crucified him. After Wolverine escaped, the Reavers attacked Muir Island where Skullbuster was shot and seemingly killed by Forge. Skullbuster was not seen again for several years and Pierce recruited the badly injured Cylla Markham giving her cybernetic enhancements and the code name Skullbuster. When Lady Deathstrike kidnapped Milo Thurman, the mutant mercenary known as Domino tracked them down and subsequently battled Deathstrike, Pierce, and Skullbuster. Pierce revealed that he resurrected Skullbuster by copying his cybernetic mainframe. Skullbuster whereabouts are unknown since his encounter with Domino. When the Reavers and the Shadow King battled the X-treme X-Men, a new Skullbuster was present and there was no mention of the original. Cylla Markham Formerly a pilot, Cylla agreed to help Banshee and Forge in finding their missing teammates, but the plane was shot down by Fenris. Fatally injured, Cylla was rushed to a hospital and was invited by Donald Pierce to join him in exchange for her health. She agreed and become a cyborg, joining Pierce's Reavers. Though she was replacing the original Skullbuster, Cylla mainly went by her real name. Her first mission brought her into contact with Wolverine, and she was defeated through the combined efforts of Jubilee and Yukio. After the supposed deaths of the other Reavers, Cylla and Lady Deathstrike fled. Cylla later resurfaced, allying herself with Bloodscream in an attempt to murder Wolverine. However, Bloodscream betrayed her and sucked the life from her, killing her. Skullbuster III Outside of her membership with the Reavers, little has been revealed about the third Skullbuster. She participated in Shadow King's failed attack on the X-treme X-Men and after being defeated was handed over to the police. Television History X-Men: The Animated Series Skullbuster is a member of the cyborg mercenaries called the Reavers. They searched for an ancient alien craft that supposedly held limitless power. They located it within the Morlock Tunnels but were unable to breach the hull. After capturing the Morlocks they came to the conclusion that only adamantium could open it. They led the X-Man Wolverine down to the sewers and tricked him into cutting a hole in the ship, releasing the entity called the Spirit Drinker. Wolverine and the X-Men He was with the Reavers when they attacked a cargo ship filled with mutant immigrants. As they attempt to kidnap more mutants, they were stopped by Nightcrawler. After the battle, he and the other Reavers were teleported away from the scene. Gallery Skullbuster (Earth-616).jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Cartoon Villains